choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thebedazzleddementor/Mega Timeline
Hi all! Someone suggested I keep a copy of my timeline here for when the forum version is pushed out by newer discussions. This version might not be as up to date as that one, but I'll make edits on both. Explanation So, we all know that the books form one giant continuity. I'm trying to put together a timeline of how the books overlap, but don't have time/energy to replay everything and take detailed notes. I'm going to put what I have down here. Please feel free to offer your corrections or additions, as I'm doing this all from memory and have definitely missed things! Also, please check my math. For example, I thought ES covered 2017-2018 based on the ages in the dossiers and celebrating New Year's in Book 2, but if I got that wrong all the other years will need to be adjusted around it. I also usually couldn't remember the specific number of years that elapse during a series or between installments. For example, I don't remember how much time passes during ROE Books 1-3 or how much time passes between ROE Book 3 and Newlyweds, which is why ROE 2/3 and Newlyweds aren't on my timeline yet. Books are listed oldest first, moving forward in time. Years/months indicate when a book begins, based on my calculations. Timeline A Courtesan of Rome - 44 BCE (year of Caesar Augstus' assassination) The Crown & the Flame - Middle Ages (based loosely on Cordonian history. Don't remember if TRR gives us a hint on what century it was in) Desire and Decorum Book 1 - March 1816 (Your father's letter naming you Lady of Edgewater is dated 3/28/1816, American dating system) The Freshman Book 1 - August or September 2016 (Endless Summer Book 1 takes place in summer 2017 and Blaire Hall mentions Grace's flight to La Huerta in ROE Book 2. Madison, Tripp, and Logan are on the same cruise as the siblings and are on their summer break following TF Book 3, placing them in summer 2017. Therefore, fall quarter of TF must begin somewhere in August or September of 2016) The Freshman: Snowed In - December 2016 (TF Book 1 is 2016 and the characters are about to leave for winter break) James: Masquerade Ball/Chris: Luxury Getaway/Kaitlyn: The Perfect Date - December 2016 or January 2017 (Emily's mother mentions the date her LI took her on at the beginning of TF Book 2) The Freshman: Book 2 - January 2017 (TF Book 1 is fall 2016, and US colleges almost always come back from winter break in January) The Freshman: Game of Love - February 2017 (TF Book 1 is fall 2016, and Game of Love occurs Valentine's week of that year) LoveHacks Book 1 - 2017 or earlier. Prior to or concurrent with TF Book 2 ( Vasquez makes a cameo, and he dies in TF Book 2) The Freshman: Love Bites - Between fall 2016 and summer 2017 (TF Book 1 is fall 2016. Although Love Bites is Halloween themed, I don't remember if it established that it actually OCCURS around Halloween or not) Most Wanted - Summer 2017 or earlier. Prior to or concurrent with Endless Summer Book 1 (a video game based on the John Tull case appears in ES Book 1, which is set in summer 2017) Rules of Engagement Book 1 - Summer 2017 (Madison, Logan and Tripp are on summer break after TF Book 3) Endless Summer Book 1 - Summer 2017 (based on birthdays and ages given in dossiers) ROE Book 2: Summer 2017 (Blaire calls Grace hoping to speak with her before her flight, which is leaving soon or has just left, can't remember which, and therefore ROE Book 2 happens at the same time as ES Book 1) The Sophomore Book 1: August or September 2017 (TF Book 1 is 2016) High School Story Book 1 - August or September 2017 (Rosethorne park shows in theaters in HSS Book 3, and TS begins in fall 2017. Since Rosethorne Park is released in TS Book 2, HSS Book 1 must start during the same school year as TS Book 1) The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story - October 2017 (the characters wear Halloween costumes, and TS Book 1 is fall 2017) The Royal Romance: Late 2017 through 2018 (Liam mentions his brother fell in love and abdicated, placing it after the ROE series. Riley becoming Queen of Cordonia mentioned in HSS:CA Book 1 during Amber's party, so the events of TRR have already occurred by that point, which is fall 2018) The Sophomore Book 2: January 2018 (TS Book 1 is fall 2017, and US universities almost always return from winter break during January) High School Story Book 2 - January 2018 (US high schools almost always return from winter break in the first week of January, and HSS Book 1 is 2017) Endless Summer Books 2-3 - Winter 2018 (ES Book 1 begins in summer 2017, and the characters celebrate New Year's in Book 2) LoveHacks Book 2 - 2018 or earlier. Prior to HSS Book 2 (Jordan references Danni's blog when they visit ClickIt to investigate Isa, and HSS Book 2 begins in January 2018) High School Story Book 3 - Spring 2018 (Myra says that Brian asked her to see Rosethorne Park. Presumably this means that it is still in theaters and the film debuts in TS Book 2, which is set in winter and spring of 2018) The Junior - August or September 2018 (TF Book 1 is 2016) High School Story: Class Act Book 1 - August or September 2018 (HSS Book 1 is 2017) The Elementalists Book 1: Fall 2018 or later (Penderghast seems to follow a typical nonmagical American university schedule, and Shreya makes a reference to it being 2018 in book one. Therefore, fall 2018 is the most logical starting time for TE Book 1, although it might start elsewhere in 2018 if magical universities follow a different academic calendar than nonmagical ones) Hero Book 1 - 2018 or later. After ES Book 3 (I think Silas mentions that Everett Rourke is in jail? Could be wrong about that. ES Book 3 occurs in 2018) The Heist: Monaco - Summer 2018 or later (Sybil's "good" ending involves her stealing the Ember of the Sea, and Jordan can reference it when talking about their summer plans, meaning it has not been stolen) High School Story: Class Act Book 2: January 2019 (US high schools almost always return from winter break in the first week of January, and HSS Book 2 is January 2018) The Senior - August or September 2019 (TF Book 1 is 2016) The Elementalists Book 2: Fall 2019 or later (TE Book 1 is set in fall 2018 and Book 2 begins with the next academic year) The Haunting of Braidwood Manor - Winter of 2016, 2017, 2018, or 2019 (Hartfeld is snowy at the time. Kaitlyn, Zack, and Tyler have a class with Hannah, and they attended Hartfeld fall 2016 through summer 2019) Veil of Secrets - 2019 or later. (Kate and Jesse knew Vazquez when he was alive and have been out of Hartfeld for more than one year, which means at least three years have elapsed since TF Book 1, which begins fall 2016) Open Heart: 2019 or later (Elijah references the film Avengers: Endgame, which was released April 2019) Books In Search of a Year A few books tie into the larger timeline, but I couldn't nail down specific years: It Lives in the Woods: Prior to Bloodbound (events of BB Book 2 take place shortly after BB Book 1, and Cal makes a cameo in BB Book 2. Three years pass between Woods and Beneath. Since Josephine's ghost has not been laid to rest by Nightbound Book 1 and therefore BB Book 2, Woods probably occurs before BB Book 1, as there is a longer timeskip between Woods and Beneath than BB 1 and BB 2) Bloodbound Book 2 - Prior to Nightbound (Cal was sent by Kristof, who dies early on in Nightbound, resulting in his capture) Nightbound - Prior to It Lives Beneath (Josephine makes a cameo) Perfect Match Book 1 - Around the time of ROE Book 1, but could be prior to, concurrent with, or after (Sloane mentions admiring Blaire Hall) Books in Search of Connections I couldn't think of any way to place these books relative to Choice's others, although some have refences or cameos: Across the Void America's Most Eligible Bachelorette Party Big Sky Country Home for the Holidays Passport to Romance Platinum Red Carpet Diaries Ride or Die Sunkissed Wishful Thinking Let me know if there are any references to other series/general information that suggests a year in any of these books! Category:Blog posts